Twisted Love Triangle
by unlucky one
Summary: With the school's famous pervert as his roommate, Naruto was even more determined to make a peaceful and happy high school life here in Japan but it seems like the odds are against him, kissing the well-famed "manizer" in the school Uchiha Sasuke on his first day, the chance of him having that happy and peaceful life grows slimmer as he get himself in sorts of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

An hour already passed and he already started pacing around the room.

Damn it! I really got to go, he grumbled, clutching his stomach trying to hold it all in, biting his lower lip, he exited the foyer in search for a restroom.

Damn it! This feels like I'm running in circles. Why does this damn building got to be so big! He shouted. As he turned to the next corner he noticed a crowd forming, blocking the hall.

Feeling a trickle of hot liquid in his pants he started to run while shouting, DOKKE! Get out of the way! I can't hold it in anymore! catching the crowd's attention.

Then all of a sudden he stepped on something slippery that made him lose his footing and the next thing he knew he heard a thud, later he felt something moist and warm pressing against his lips, when he opened his eyes the first thing he saw are black-like chasm eyes staring back at him but the soft sensation remained as his head became clouded. Still on his knees he watch the other man get on his feet and walked away as if nothing out of ordinary happened.

Naruto on the other hand, still grasping what really occurred touched his lips then realized moments later that he just had his first kiss.. And in the worst case scenario…..with a guy…. a total stranger.

M-MATTE, DATTEBAYO, he called.

The way that stranger reacted after that incident really pissed Naruto. It's just as if its normal for him to kiss another guy and just simply walk away. It may not be a big deal to that jerk but that was his first kiss, stolen before his very eyes.

Anger coiling up inside him, he shouted, Hey, you! teme!

He stopped at his tracks then looked back at the flustered Naruto. Wearing his cold empty eyes he stared at him.

You said something, dobe?

What he said only angered Naruto more.

Nani? What's up with that stuck-up attitude? Walking away like that? After all that's happened? He demanded.

Hands in his pockets he smirked, still staring back at the rattled boy sitting on the floor, Ah, you're talking about the kiss? His smirked turned into a smile as he saw the other boy turned to pink just mentioning the word "kiss."

You should be honored being able to steal a kiss from me, with that he walked off leaving the orange-haired boy fuming.

Steadying himself to get on his feet he noticed that a number of people keep staring at him, not paying much attention about it he felt something wet and warm in the lower part of his body, while praying it's not what he thinks it is an unfamiliar voice came from behind him.

You made such a surprising impression, Naruto. Kissing the cool and placid Sasuke on your first day, you are into guys too, huh?

The voice came from a red hair boy leaning in a doorpost at the end of the hall. With his arms crossed he gaped at him still nailed on the floor.

But really, I got to hand it you, Naruto, he continued smiling. Was Sasuke's kiss affected you that much? Making you wet your pants?

With the mention of the incident again sent Naruto blushing. Teme! Urusai! Go away!

Then realizing what the red haired boy just said he looked at his pants and discovered that it's wet and smell of urine oozing off in the air. Embarrassed and not knowing what to do he gathered himself and stood up. Warm liquid still dripping in the edge of his pants, turning towards the red haired boy he stammered, uhm,… can I use your bathroom?...if you don't mind? Looking straight at Gaara's eyes.

_Sora,_ Raising his brow he managed a smile, this dude sure knows how to surprise people, he thought. Opening the door to his room he led the Naruto inside. The door to your left leads to the bathroom.

Without a word Naruto followed his directions and headed towards it with his head down still feeling the impact of the embarrassment.

While waiting for Naruto to finish his bath he entertained himself reading the new magazines he bought. After awhile he heard a click and light footsteps coming out from the bathroom, though sensing this he didn't shift his attention from the magazine he's reading.

Coming out from the bathroom he found the red hair boy sitting on a swivel chair with his back on him, I'm really sorry for intruding but you really saved me back there, arigato. When he got no response he inched closer towards him to see what he was reading.

Aaaaahhh!he shouted. Why are you reading that kind of stuff? Pervert!


	2. Chapter 2: New School

**Author's Note: **Sorry guys for the late update. I can't find a time to write this so I ask some help. Hope you like this. Please read and review. Thanks…

**Chapter 2**

The way that stranger reacted after that incident really pissed Naruto. It's just as if it's normal for him to kiss another guy and just simply walk away. It may not be a big deal to that jerk but that was his first kiss, stolen before his very eyes.

Anger coiling up inside him, he shouted, "Hey, you! teme!"

He stopped at his tracks then looked back at the flustered Naruto. Wearing his cold empty eyes he stared at him, "You said something, dobe?"

What he said only angered Naruto more.

"Nani? What's up with that stuck-up attitude? Walking away like that? After all that's happened?" he demanded.

Hands in his pockets he smirked, still staring back at the rattled boy sitting on the floor, "Ah, you're talking about the kiss?" his smirked turned into a smile as he saw the other boy turned to pink just mentioning the word "kiss."

"You should be honoured being able to steal a kiss from me," with that he walked off leaving the orange-haired boy fuming.

Steadying himself to get on his feet he noticed that a number of people keep staring at him, not paying much attention about it he felt something wet and warm in the lower part of his body, while praying it's not what he thinks it is an unfamiliar voice came from behind him.

"You made such a surprising impression, Naruto. Kissing the cool and placid Sasuke on your first day, you are into guys too, huh?"

The voice came from a red hair boy leaning in a doorpost at the end of the hall. With his arms crossed he gaped at him still nailed on the floor.

"But really, I got to hand it you, Naruto," he continued smiling. "Was Sasuke's kiss affected you that much? Making you wet your pants?"

With the mention of the incident again sent Naruto blushing, "Teme! Urusai! Go away!"

Then realizing what the red haired boy just said he looked at his pants and discovered that it's wet and smell of urine oozing off in the air. Embarrassed and not knowing what to do he gathered himself and stood up. Warm liquid still dripping in the edge of his pants, turning towards the red haired boy he stammered, "uhm,… can I use your bathroom?...if you don't mind?" looking straight at Gaara's eyes.

_Sora,_ Raising his brow he managed a smile, this dude sure knows how to surprise people, he thought. Opening the door to his room he led the Naruto inside. The door to your left leads to the bathroom.

Without a word Naruto followed his directions and headed towards it with his head down still feeling the impact of the embarrassment.

While waiting for Naruto to finish his bath he entertained himself reading the new magazines he bought. After awhile he heard a click and light footsteps coming out from the bathroom, though sensing this he didn't shift his attention from the magazine he's reading.

Coming out from the bathroom he found the red hair boy sitting on a swivel chair with his back on him, I'm really sorry for intruding but you really saved me back there, arigato. When he got no response he inched closer towards him to see what he was reading.

"Aaaaahhh!" he shouted. "Why are you reading that kind of stuff? Pervert!"

Putting down the magazine he rotated his chair to face the yellow haired boy. Smiling he replied, "That's quite a reaction you have there. Well, from a kid like you that is to be expected."

"Teme! I'm no kid! Well, better being a kid than a pervert!" he accused.

As he was about to answer a knock came to the door. Heads turned and the door opened.

Gaara, I came to ask you something. Peeking through the door she saw something that made her froze. Inside Gaara was sitting on his chair facing a yellow-haired boy wrapped in a towel standing in front of him. Knowing Gaara's reputation she had expected to see something out of ordinary but….

"Who is that?" Naruto thought studying the face of a girl peeping through the door. Pink hair hanging loosely n her shoulders, jade-like eyes gaping at them and a hint of shock and bewilderment can be seen in them.

"What are you doing, Sakura?" gazing at the girl from where he is sitting.

"W-what… I should ask the same thing to you, Gaara," she answered stepping inside the room. Glancing at the two men she focused her attention to the red hair.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you two," giving Gaara the you-know- what-I-mean look. "Have you seen the newbie? Kiba and the others told me they saw him enter your room," at the realization of the situation she turned towards the blonde and gaped.

"Gaara, how could you!" she yelled face full of disbelief. "It's not even his first day of school!"

"Ano? What are you talking about?" Naruto is so confuse of her sudden outburst.

"I can make my advances whenever I like," the red haired smirk. "Besides like I would let such rare treat slip my hands."

"What's that suppose to mean pervert," he somehow knows what he meant.

"At least you could have waited," Sakura tried to argue, completely ignoring Naruto. "He will be your room mate for the whole year you know. You had all the chances and time you need."

"I don't have the patience to wait," he stated in matter of fact.

"Like I said what are you two talking about?!" he shouted completely angry for being ignored.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself," Sakura bows. "I'm Sakura nice to meet you. And this is Gaara. He will be your room mate for this year. "

"Ahh.. The pleasure is all mine," he bows. "Wait what?"

He turns to look at the red haired who only grin, a grin that means something he doesn't even want to know.

"You mean, I'm going to spend my all year with this pervert?!" he scream with horror.

"Yes, I hope you will enjoy your year here," Sakura smile. "You will find your stay in this room rather enjoyable."

"You got to be kidding me!" he screams with the top of his lungs then pass out.

"Oh he passes out," both of them said in wonder. "He's only wearing a towel."

**Author's Note: **Hope you like. Okay, enlighten me with your reviews. Thanks…


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the wait guys. Here is the update you had been waiting for (if you did wait) a long time. Thanks for the reviews in the last chapter by the way. Hope you will keep it up.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but if buy the works of the mangaka then everything will be mine. Just dreaming.

**Chapter 3**

The sky is clear, the sun is smiling, the birds are happily chirping on the tree tops and the students of Fire Academy are happily and excitedly chatting in their way for their first day of school. Yes everything is perfect this morning except for one.

Naruto opens his eyes as the rays of sun touch his face. He blinks and let out a long breath of morning air. It seems he sleeps well all through the night and honestly he feels rested. He smile and attempt to sit up but was stop by the weight on his stomach. He uncovers the blanket only to reveal an arm around him.

'What the?' his mind think of the possible reasons how this happened when a moan interrupt. Removing the blanket, only to be shock to see his red haired roommate sleeping beside him shirtless. "What the hell are you doing in my bed?!"

Being woken up by Naruto's scream, Gaara sits up and rub his eyes. He looks around the room and turn to look at the fuming Naruto.

"Good morning," Gaara smiles at him. "Sleep well?"

"Good morning my ass," he is still fuming. "Why are you in my bed?!"

"I thought you might be scared in sleeping alone so I sleep with you," he said as if it explains everything.

"Thank you very much for your concern," he bows. "AS IF I WOULD SAY THAT! YOU PERVERT! WHAT MADE YOU THINK I WOULD WANT YOU TO DO THAT?!"

"Oh come on," a voice from the open door interrupt them. "So early in the morning and you're making out already?"

"Kiba," Gaara said plain. "Good morning."

"Morning," he answers with a yawn. "If you want to make out make sure not everyone can hear you."

"WHO WOULD WANT TO BE WITH THIS PERVERT?!" Naruto's voice full of irritation. What a good way to wake up in the morning. "We are both guys."

"Whatever you say," Kiba's voice sounds so indifference for Naruto's liking. "Anyway, I would like to be the first one to congratulate you for making the front page in the first day of school."

Showing them a new published school newspaper that caught their attention. Walking towards Kiba, Gaara snatch the news paper and grin after reading the contents.

"Ohh… You just made yourself famous," he grins at Naruto.

"What do you mean? Congratulate for what?" he was completely lost. Walking towards Gaara to see what he is talking about. "Let me see that."

Looking at the news paper he saw a picture of him kissing that jerk. The headline is not even making it better. A bold letter written "Newbie Kisses the Campus Hottest Guy." At the back more headline that says "A Daring Move for a Newbie," and "New Kid Catches the Whole Campus Attention," and "New Kid Shows His Desire towards the Fire's Academy King."

"What the hell is THIS?!" Naruto shouted. "Lies, all lies."

"Now, now Naruto," Gaara moves to calm him down. "If you get damped you can come and cry on my shoulder."

"Who said I'm getting damped?" Naruto shouted with flame in his mouth. "I don't need your shoulder! You and your shoulder just can go to hell."

"Ohh. Very confident I see," Gaara said in a grin, stroking Naruto's cheeks and inching towards his lips. "But it made things more interesting for me."

"Get the hell away from me pervert!" he shouted, pushing him away and due to the sudden force they both fell. "Ouch! Let go!"

"Did you forget your feelings towards him already?" said the red haired boy as he pull the blond closer to him. "You get over so fast that you are making your move to me."

"You are being delusional!" Naruto struggles in his grasp while Kiba only look at them in bored expression. "Let go damnit!"

"You know you could use some room," Kiba said in bluntly.

"Shut up and help me get this pervert off me!" Naruto shouted.

"Gaara!" both the person on the floor froze as the door swung open as the new comer burst in.

"Ahh.. Kankuro," Gaara said plainly. "Good morning."

"What the hell are you doing with my younger brother?!" Kankuro said flaming. "Taking advantage of him early in the morning."

Naruto just look at him disbelief. Looking at his situation he can say it can be misunderstood. Him, above Gaara and looks like he's the one pinning him down. Naruto let go of Gaara's hands and immediately stands up.

"It's not what you think," he tries to defend himself. "This is a misunderstanding. We are not doing anything."

"Really?" Kiba interjected. "Your room seems to be so noisy early in the morning. If I did not come in who knows what will happen."

"WHAT HAVE YOU'VE BEEN DOING TO MY LITTLE BROTHER?! YOU BASTARD!" Kankoru voice sends chills to Naruto' spine. "You scum. Kissing Sasuke and then taking advantage of my brother!"

"Like I said…I'VE DONE NOTHING!" Naruto shouted in defence as Gaara only smirk in amusement.

What a morning to start his first day of school.

**Author's Note: **That is all. Thanks for reading guys and please over look the mistakes. I hope you will review. Until then.


End file.
